Mischief Managed
by FlowerProngs
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and many others are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Will Lily finally agree to date James before he gives up? Or will she be too late to figure out why he drives her crazy? Mostly James' POV.


Chapter 1- Letters

Lily Evans walked outside, down her driveway, and got the mail out of the mailbox on July 25th. At just that very moment, an owl flew directly towards her face.

Lily gasped.

"Mum!" She screamed, dropping the muggle mail and dashing into the house.

"Yes, dear?" Asked Mrs. Evans calmly, drying off her hands from washing dishes.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!"

Her mum's eyes got wide.

"_Well?"_ She said impatiently, eyeing the letter in her daughter's hands.

Lily tore open the envelope and squealed.

"I'm Head Girl!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, that's amazing! Why don't you write Hestia and Alice?"

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I should…They wanted to meet in Diagon Alley anyways."

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were at the Potter's, talking in James' and Sirius' bedroom.

"I reckon Evans is Head Girl." James said, who was lying across his bed, with a dreamy look on his too gorgeous face.

"Yeah, and Moony's probably Head Boy." Sirius said, grinning, who was sitting on his bed, bouncing a ball off the ceiling.

"I highly doubt it," Remus said. "Besides, James would probably kill me." Remus was sitting on the foot of James' bed, flipping through _Hogwarts, A History._

"James and Sirius looked at their fellow Marauder with blank looks. Remus sighed.

"The Heads get their own Common Room, dormitories, and bathroom. They even have a portrait that locks it all…Kind of like a…'Heads Tower', so to speak." Remus explained.

Right then, an owl came and flew through the open window. James and the others took their letters, and opened them.

"Remy, you Head Boy?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Remus said, ignoring Sirius' extremely annoying nick name.

"Huh…wonder who is."

"I am." James said, while his friends stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Lily rushed up to her room, and wrote her best friend, Hestia Jones, a letter;

"_Hey Hest!_

_How's your summer going? Mine's going great! Good news! I'm Head Girl! I wonder who's Head Boy…I hope he's good looking, as I'm going to e sharing most things with him. Just as long as it's not Potter or Black! But I dunno who in their right mind would make one of __**them**__ a Head! _

_Anyways, I was wondering, how'd you like to meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow? Anytime is good for me. I'm going to write Alice as well. I miss you both so much!_

_Hoping to see you tomorrow,_

_Lily XOXO_

Next, Lily wrote a similar letter to her other good friend, Alice Prewitt, and sent them off with her owl, Anna.

The next morning, Lily received letters back from both Hestia and Alice.

"Mum! I'm meeting the girls in Diagon Alley at 11:30, 'kay?"

"Sure, honey." Her mother replied.

"How're you going to get there?" Mr. Evans asked, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"Uh…aparate." Lily said in a "duh" tone.

Her muggle parents nodded. They were new to these things.

James and Sirius were getting dressed at 10:50 that same morning, to go meet Remus in Diagon Alley. Peter had made yet another excuse to skip. He was never around anymore.

"Hey, Padfoot?"

"Yes, Prongsie?" Sirius replied cheekily, while his best mate glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. _Prongsie._" James spat.

Sirius just shrugged.

"Anyways," James continued, "D'you think Evans'll finally go out with me this year?"

Sirius thought a moment.

"I dunno…Maybe if you act very…'Head Boy-ish'." Sirius said, obviously thinking hard.

James understood, and nodded.

"I'll try. After all, this _is_ my last year to win her over. We'll be spending a lot of time together."

Sirius looked at him with a blank look.

"Oh, come on, now. No doubt, she's Head Girl. Dumbledore adores her!" James continued.

"Mate, you might have some competition…" Sirius said, frowning.

James gaped at his friend.

"Are you kidding? I highly–."

"No, I'm not Kidding! I'm Sirius! Didn't you hear? I got it changed last month."

"Shut up, Padfoot."


End file.
